A Day In The Life Of Gabriella Montez
by zanessa578
Summary: When Gabriella is the new girl at she meet's the school's player on her first day of East High, but what she dosen't no is that Troy made and bet with the guy's that he can sleep with her in three week's. What will happend? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this story on zanessa077 but I can't get it on the HSM list. And thanks for the two people who reviewed.

* * *

**

A Day In Life Of Gabriella Montez

**Chapter.1 Moving Day**

_**I walked into my house on this Friday after noon, it was around five I had to stay and help out for the dance we where to night after the football game. **_

"_**Gabriella is that you." My mom shouted form the kitchen. I looked around the room and everything was in boxes. "Why is everything in boxes?" I asked even if I already know that we where moving again. "Gabriella," I know what was coming next. "We are moving again." She said for what seems like the tenth time this year. "But mom you said that we." She cut me off. " I no I no I promised you that we wouldn't moving again, but Gabriella I promise you that we will not move again okay." She did promise last time to what make's me think the she will keep the same promise this time. "Whatever." I walk down the hallway and turned to the door on the right, opened the door and walked into the room. It was my room will my soon to be be old room. They where already some boxes in my room as I stared to pack. **_

_**To tell you the truth I don't want to move I got love it here I mean I have friend's and cute boyfriend that love's me and he's not just to a guy I am in love with his my best friend. I have one more friend her name is Amanda she in all of my classes I guess that is how we are friend's and she my boyfriend's Adam sister.**_

_**After two hour's of packing I went into the kitchen where mom mom was still packing. "I going to Amanda's house and tell her that I'm moving." I wound tell her the she was Adam's sister but my mom hate Adam, I still don't no why. "Okay but be back in an hour are so." She told me. I walk to the door and graded the kye's that was hanging on the wall. I went to my mom's car and opened the door and got in then shut the door.**_

_**Five minute's I was parked at the Smith house hold. I walk up the the door pushing in the door bell. "Gabriella where what are you doing here I was to go the the football game." Adam said. "Adam we are moving." He closed the door and steeped on the pouch "Gabriella you can't move." Tear's were rolling down my face. "I no but I have no other choices I have to I'm sorry." I wiped my tear's away with the back of my hand's. "Gabriella I love you." Adam said but IO know what I had to do."I think we should brake up." I said walking down the step's. "Gabriella please don't do this . " I got into the car and went back home one last time.**_

_**I got out of the car and walked into the house. "I'm back." I shouted through the house, I was a small house it had three bedroom's two bathroom's, kitchen and a living room, and out back there was a basketball court that mom told the people who lived next door that they could use it but they never did. Okay maybe one are two time's. I walked into my bedroom and finished packing and then went to bed. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Day In The Life Of Gabriella Montez**

**Chapter 2 **

**New place **

**My mom and I just arrived at are new house it is so amazing. I walked into the house and start looking around, first when I walked into the house was just a room that the stair's and up the hall was some room's the wall's was painted light green and the window that was next to the door and on other wall was brown. I walked down the hall to where the room's where, one of them was a bathroom and the other two was small bedroom's then there was a door that lad into the kitchen. The kitchen was nice it was big then my old kitchen. I walked out the main door's that lad into the living room the wall's where painted a light gold color and there was a couch and a love seat and hanging on the wall was and flat screen T.V. **

**I walked up the stair's the first room on the right was the bathroom the room down from the bathroom was the master bedroom witch was my mom room and on the left side was a guess bedroom and then up from in was my bed room I walked into the room the wall's where tan with wooden floor I walked over to the closet and opened the door's. No way it was a walk in closet it wasn't that big but still more room then I would ever need. Walking out of my closet shutting the door's.**

**The next day mom and I woke up that morning to the moving truck into the drive way. We went outside and stared putting the boxes into the house. After hour's of unpacking my mom said. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" She asked and the truth was I was hungry we haven't eat all day and it was three. I told mom that I was to hungry so we got into the car and drove down the street a little way's till me seen `Even's dinner.' and we pulled into there getting out of the car and went inside the dinner. **

**We looked around a founded and empty table for the both of us. We looked at the menus. "Hello I am Troy I will be you waiter this after noon, can I start you off with something to drink." I blue eyed guy ask us. "I'll have a water." My mom said. "And what will you be having." Two more people where coming into the dinner. "I'll have a water to." people keep coming into the dinner that was filling up fast. "Alright I will be back with you drink's." Troy walked off over to a table with a guy that was waring a shirt that said 'Just Did It!' and of the bottom of the shirt have a guy standing and top of a hall. Next to him is a guy waring a hat that was red and had Pink and the side of it. "So what are you going to get." My mother asked. "I thank I will have a sub." I told her as Troy came back with are drink's. "So what can I get you lady's today?" Mom told him what she want. "And for you." He said turning the page in his notepad. "I have the sub combo with a pickle on the side." I took a sip out of my water as Troy walked off to the kitchen placing are order. "So you will be starting East high Monday." Making small talk my mom was good at. "Yea I guess." I took a another sip out of my water. "You'll do fine." For my mom never moved when she was in high school so she don't no what it feel's like to be new some where you don't no where you are or have friend's. "What do you think of the house. It a lot bigger the are old one." To me it was the biggest house we have ever lived in." It great." My mom's cell phone started ringing. "I have to get this I'll be right back." I already know who it was, it was her work needing her to go to some kind of meeting away from here. Troy came back with are food in his hand's and sat in into the table and walked in another table. About five minuets late my mom came back. "Gabriella I have to go away for a week or two." She told me. **

**After we left the dinner we went have to unpack what we had left because mom had to leave tomorrow at ten that morning son we didn't have much time. It was around one in the morning the time we finished unpack and went to bed for a long and nice sleep. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Day In Life Of Gabriella Montez**

**Chapter 3**

**Sunday**

**That morning I woke up the the bright sun coming through the window's. I looked at the clock that read 11:48 pm. I got up from the bed walk down the stair's to the kitchen. On the table was a note that read.**

**Dear Gabriella, I had to leave to go to work I didn't want to wake you up you looked so peaceful in your sleep. I just want to tell you I left you lunch money in your school bag and I also left you so money if you want to shopping are if you want to go get some food I don't think we have much left. I call you when the plane land's.**

**Love Marie.**

**She was right there was no food in the house. I went up stair's to my room and open my closet door's, I took a pair of jean's this had paint on they and a white shirt with colorful paint splash all over the shirt. I gaped and pair of shoes and my bag then when back in to the kitchen a got the money that was still on the table. I went out side and to my car, opened the door's and got in.**

**Fifteen minutes of driven around I found a store called 'Best Mart' I parked the car and went in. This store was big it was like a Walmart, but well not as big as one. I got a buggy and start getting the stuff I needed like,**

**Milk, Bread, Ham, Cheese, Mayo, Soup's and other stuff like that.**

**I was going down the can foods when my phone stared ringing, I pull the phone out of my bag and looked at the caller I.D and it read mom so I had to answered it. "Hello." I said answering the call. "My plane just got here." She yelled at over the people in the background. "Alright." I took a box of ice cream out of the freezer and shutting the door back. "What are you doing I tried the home phone but you didn't answer. "I am at some store getting some food." I said getting in line. "Okay I will talk to you tomorrow and don't forget you have school. I love you." She told me before hanging up the phone. "Love you to mom." I whispered to my self hang up my phone. **

**The rest of the day was okay I just layed around watch TV all day till I got sleepy then went to bad. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Day In Life Of Gabriella Montez**

**Chapter.4**

**First Day**

**I woke up late this morning jumping up from the bed run into the bathroom taking off my pj's and stared the water getting into the shower.**

**After getting ready for school I pick a apple from the bowl that was seating on the table. Running out of the door to my car and speed off to the school.**

**I to school eleven minute's before school started. I pull in to the parking lot parking at the end, getting out of the car walking down the parking lot then into the school. The office was right next to the door so I went into the office looking around seeing a women sating at her desk, I went up to her. "I'm Gabrielle I'm new here." I told her looking around the office. "Here you go miss. Montez, and give these paper's to your home room teacher." I told her I would and walk out of the office. I walked down a roll of locker's trying to find mine 12, 13, 14, oh here it is 15. I opened the locker pulling some notebook's out of my bag into then locker. I was walking down the hall as the bell ringed trying to fined my fist class. I was five minute's late for the class, walk in the class handing the teacher some paper's. "Miss. Montez your last on your fist day her at East high." She looked trough the paper's. "Sorry I couldn't find the room." I apologize. "Take a seat and be on time tomorrow." I walk in the seat that was in the back of the class room. I looked around the room and my eye's where locked on blue one's.**

**So after a couple of class it was time for lunch.**

**I walked down the hallway to the lunch room,enter the room looking around. I made one friend today Taylor. She really nice and she really don't have any friend ether but the people in some club she is in. "Gabriella, there you are I though you got lost." Taylor said as was walk to and empty table. "Yea sorry i had to stop at my locker first." We sat at down at the table. "Oh, it okay" I looked around the room as my eye's spotted three guy talking and looking over here every so often. "Gabriella where did you move from." Asked Taylor as the blue eyed boy how happen to be in all four class so far stood up walking. "L.A" I told her as Troy stopped at are table seating down. "Taylor who is your friend here." The guy pointed to me. "Troy this is Gabriella, Gabriella this is Troy." She interdict us. "Nice to meet you." I said you at his friend's who were looking at us dyeing to no what we are saying. "Do you no want to go and hang out tonight." He looked back at his friend's as Taylor shacking her head no. "I love to." I smiled. "Alright I will pick you up at seven." He smiled back at me. "I'll meet you at Baylor's Dinner." He nodded and walked back to his friend's. "Gabriella do you no who Troy is here at East high." Taylor said mad at me. "No." I really didn't no who is was but that dose not matter, right. "He's just trying to get you into bed." Taylor told me standing up getting her book's off the table and walked out of the lunch room leaven me there by myself.**

**The rest of the day was okay to be my first day here. I walked into the parking lot after everyone left. I got into my car and when home doing my home work then getting ready for my date. **


	5. Chapter 5

The Day In Life Of Gabriella Montez

Chapter 5

Hanging Out

_**After doing my home work I got ready for my date with Troy. In got into the shower washing my hair then my body. I got out of the shower turning off the water dyeing my self with a towel, raping the towel around myself. I walked into my closet picking a pair of jean's and a red v cut shirt. Going back into the bathroom blow drying my hair.**_

_**After getting ready I went into the kitchen gripping my car key's, locking the door before I left the house walking to my car. And handing to Baylor's Dinner.**_

_**I got there right on time walking in the dinner spotting Troy seating at a table, I walked over and sat next to him at the booth. "Hey sorry I'm late." I said. "No no I'm early." He paused. "So you want to go to the park." He asked standing up. "Yea why not." Troy held out his hand for me to take and I did as we stared walking out the dinner to his car, he opened the door of me then shut it when I got in running to his side getting in him self. "Gabriella where did you move here from." Today that was what everyone was asking me. "L.A." I answered. "What do you like to do for fun." He asked me. "I used to play basketball, but after my dad dyed I just stop playing." I never told anyone about my dad because one I never been in a place and two they never asked. "Why did you stop playing?" We stopped at a red light. "Well after my dad dyed my mom and I moved a lot so I never had the time with a new school a everything."**_

_**He grepped my hand and held in it to his soft one as we stared moving again. ""You should come over to my house some time so we can play." Troy told me. "That will be cool." We arrived at the park Troy got out of his 2011 sport's car opened my door and I got out of the car. We walk down to the shore. "Do you have a boyfriend back home."We stopped walking looking each other in the eye's. "I did but we broke up before I moved." I said as I stared walking again. "There this party next Friday and Chad's house will you be my date." He asked as I smiled brighter the the sun this had to be the best day ever. "I would love to go with you." I said as we stood in front of the sunset. Troy took my right hand into his left one pulling me closer to him and kiss me softly of the lip. "Wow." He said as he pulled back as I giggled. " We should go it's late." **_

_**And that we did he dropped me off at my house and told me he would pick me up for school and then after school he will take me to his house and play some basketball then take me to get my car. But I would have to say to day has been the best day I have ever had in along time. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Day In Life Of Gabriella Montez**

**Chapter 6**

**A Good Time.**

**That morning I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I grepped in off the night stand and push the green cell phone button on my cell phone. "Hello." I said tiredly. "Be ready in ten minute's." The sweet voice of Troy's said through the phone. "Why?" I rolled over getting out of my bed heading into the bathroom getting my tooth brush and tooth paste. "I am going to take you out of breakfast." I ran some water into my tooth brush turning off the water opening my tooth paste. "Okay I'll see you in ten." I said tell him bye hanging up the phone brushing my teeth and getting ready as fasted as I can. **

**I walked down the stair's getting my bag of the table as who I am guessing Troy knocked on the front door. I went and peeked out of the door and of course I was right. I oped the door steeping out side making sure the door was locked. "Wow Gabriella you look amazing." Troy said take my hand and lading me to his car. We both got in the red sport's car. "Where are we going." I asked as we pulled out of my drive way. "Baylor's Dinner, they have the best food ever there." It was silent the rest of the way the way there.**

"**Your right this food is good." I said taking a bit out of my egg's. "I no right here try this." he held out his fork with pancake's. I took a bit of them. "Um that is good." I look into his baby blue eye's, he lend in and kissed me quickly on the lip's. "You no we can't keep doing that." I looked down at the table maybe Taylor was right he is a player but I really like him I should get to no him. "I like do it sorry I don't think I can stopped." He joked and I giggled. "We should go." He told me to go to his car and he was going to pay. A minute or two he came up and got into the car, staring the car back up and leaven the the dinner. "So we have half and hour till school what do you want to do." He asked. "You pick your the one who is driven." I told him. "Okay." that was all he said. A couple of minute's late we where at a parking near the school. "What are we doing here." I looked around the parking lot throng my window. "This." He kiss me hard on the lip's that was turning into a making out. I pulled back not thinking about what I was saying. "Can we do this it the back seat." I seen him look at the clock and kiss me one last time. "Sorry Ella we need to get to school before we are late." He said. **

**As we got to school I walked into the door to my locker as Troy came up to me. "Guess what." Troy said. "What Troy." I shut my locker facing him. "Mom and dad are going out of town out of town and that mean's you can stay the night." I didn't no what to say I no my mom is away but what if Taylor is right and he is trying to get me into bed. "I'll think about." I told him as the bell ring's "What." He asked as we stared walking to homeroom. "I said I will think about it." We walked into the class room taking are seat's **

**I walked into the lunch room walking to the table Taylor was sating at. "Hey ." She said. "Hey I have big new's." I told her. "What is it girl." I looked around to see if anyone could hear us. "Troy asked me to stay the night at his house tonight." I looked and Troy's table and seen that he was looking over here. "Gabriella I don't think you should." Taylor said as we got up getting lunch.**

**The rest of the day went by slow. I could not wait to go to Troy house. I no for sure I'm going to stay at his house tonight so I wont get my car till tomorrow. "You ready to go." Troy asked as I nodded walking out of the school to his car going to his house. **


End file.
